


Muffled

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [32]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Happy Ending?, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), after putting others first, bitter babey, not for roman though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: They aren't even hearing him anymore.
Series: One Shots Yall [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Muffled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a mess of emotions so I'm sorry if it's not my best work.  
> Spoilers for Putting Others First, obviously

Roman exploded with words before sinking out, knowing nobody was truly paying attention. The voices were muffled, but he heard Patton switch the conversation around immediately.

He stormed down the hall, ignoring Logan listening in on what was happening above.

Virgil pulled out his earbud as stomping echoed through the hallway. He crept out of his room as Romans door slammed, and slipped in to join Roman.

“What the fuck happened, princey?”

Roman shot up from where his face was buried in a pillow. “Well, apparently the stupid snake gets a seat at the table! He’s Patton's new best friend!”

Virgil paused. “Deceit? Thomas is letting  _ him _ contribute?”

“Yeah! And apparently he’s ‘Janus’ now.”

“He told you his name! Do you know how long it took me and Remus to convince him before! So what did you do?”

Roman led Virgil through the events of the day. “Then he got all dramatic and pulled off a glove, held his hand up and told us his name!”

“And?” Virgil said bitterly. He had worked so hard to protect Thomas from the others, but it looked like that was going to waste.

“I laughed. It’s such a dumb name, is he supposed to be a middle school librarian?” Roman snorted, raising an eyebrow.

“You.. said that?” Virgil let concern take over his face. 

“Yeah? Stupid name for a stupid snake.”

Virgil stood up. “I don’t trust him roman, but you don’t make fun of someone's name. Giving out your name is showing a different side of yourself, its opening up. You can't do that.” He walked out, leaving a bitter Roman alone on the bed. 

“Oh, so everyone hates me now?” he shouted at Virgil's back. “I thought I was the hero! You can't trust Deceit-” a muffled sob interrupted the words as he shoved his face into a pillow, unaware of his room closing off.

Everything about him was muffled. His tears. His words. His ideas. All pressed under, ignored.

\---

Virgil perched on the farthest end of the couch from Janus, but a quick glance let the scaled side know Virgil was starting to trust him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be much appreciated!


End file.
